Wicked Grace
by LesbianCalamity
Summary: One Shot. Established HookedQueen. Implied FrozenSwan. But Captain (or Hooked)SwanQueen overall. Over a game of Wicked Grace things get interesting and Emma wins a little more than a hand of cards. (Repost of a delete fic under a different pen name)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I had this originally under a different pen name (TheKillerKing). But I didn't like not having all of my writing together. So I deleted it and reuploaded to this account. Keep in mind, this my first multi-pairing fict. I wanted to write a pre-poly hookup, no pun intended. It might be a series or a multi chapter fic, if people actually want to read more of this. Yes it's established HookedQueen but what can I say, I'm into it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, universes or situations. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc. I claim no rights to copyrighted material and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

It was the sound of booze-laden laughter that drew her in like a moth to a flame. It was the sound of… freedom without a care in the realm. These pirates lived in a world so alien from her own. It was a world where one made their own rules live by their own code; where one could be anything they want, and where even a princess and a knight could live without being closed in by a gilded cage. Anyone would have been taken in by it. And for Princess Emma, one step followed the next without much thought. She was lead on by desire and instinct. Emma wasn't much of a thinker. That, she left to her brother, the golden heir. The only thing that Emma knew was that she knew nothing of this world outside her parents' kingdom. It was apparent from the second she stepped foot on this airship. And the Captains — well, Captain Jones and her Majesty the Pirate Queen made that clear every chance they got.

And yet, Emma was intrigued, caught by their ineffable allure.

Before she could come to her senses and second guess herself, the Princess was by the door of their common room. And there she found them, Regina and Killian, both dark-haired pirates playing cards, drinking, and she supposed enjoying the other's company. One drinking rum, his true blue eyes shining with a dark humor. And the other sipping on wine, her burnt honey eyes twinkling with something equally dark but not remotely humorous. One, a pirate with a gloved mechanical hand and a devilish grin. The other a queen without a kingdom, with the kind of gaze that could penetrate one's soul.

"Oi! Princess!"

Shit. She had been staring. And now she was caught.

Killian turned around in his chair to peer at her with a smile. His gaze didn't roll over her body, trying to imagine what she'd look like without any clothes. He studied her face. He watched her eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to read her; read her expressions, guess to what kind of person she was beyond her family name and station.

Emma hated it. She hated the honesty of it. It made her uncomfortable. She didn't like that he tried to see past her walls.

"Just the lass we've been waiting for," he continued. "Are you familiar with the game Wicked Grace, Swan?" he asked.

"Your Highness," Regina corrected.

Killian scoffed. "She's doesn't like that."

"I really don't," Emma insisted. "Swan is fine."

"See, she doesn't mind it," the Captain said. "I might even wager that our Princess likes it."

Regina's chuckle rolled over her skin and raise little goosebumps along her arms. Her voice had the quality of silk, soft but rich. It gave Emma chills. She didn't know anyone else that had that kind of mastery over their voice the way she did. It made the Princess wonder about the Pirate Queen. Was she truly royalty? She carried herself like any other royal Emma knew. She had this regal quality to her. It was something Emma's mother had. But her father lacked. And her brother, Leo had in leagues. Many rulers with the epithet, "the Great" had that quality. And so did Regina.

"Well, your Highness is that true?" she asked.

"You mean do I like being called Swan?"

Regina smiled. "No, dear, I mean are you ours?" When Emma's eyes went wide with shock, the Pirate Queen laughed. "An easier question, then. Have you ever played Wicked Grace?"

The Princess nodded, quickly. "I've played it once or twice, yes, your Majesty"

"Excellent. We could always use a third." Regina signaled to Killian who pushed out a chair for her. "Come and play with us, your Highness."

The temperature rose in the room and Emma's cheeks redden as she croaked out a reply. "I-I-I haven't got any coin."

Thus was the life of the Royal Spare. She had nothing to call her own. Not the coin in her purse. Not even her life. Nothing was her own. And Emma was reminded of that every day of her life since she was old enough to understand her place in this world.

"There are other things we could play for," the Pirate Queen suggested. An apt choice of words, considering she had done so with a… "suggestive" tone.

Emma's eyebrow raised, quizzically but she still took the seat that was offered to her. Albeit against her better judgment. However, stepping onto this ship had been against her better judgment as well. It was only out of a potentially misplaced sense of duty and honor to her mother and the Ice Queen that put her on this boat in the first place.

"Such as?" the Princess asked.

"What do you have?" was Regina's response.

It was with a shrug that Emma answered, "Just my wits and the clothes on my back, your Majesty."

"We've got wits in spades," Killian interjected. "So we'll play for your clothes, Swan."

"I'm not gambling away my clothes." There were some lines Emma just didn't cross. Gambling was foolish. Gambling away the only thing she actually owns? Reckless. Beyond reckless. Emma wouldn't do it.

What would her mother say?

The Pirate Queen's lips pursed into what was only could be called a mockery of pouting. "Don't. Don't do that, your Highness. We'll give them back once we've finished our game."

And then Killian leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows, and raised an eyebrow at Emma. "So tell us, big scary Knight, and Princess of Misthaven, you think you can handle that?"

There was something about that challenge that didn't sit right with Emma. Her mother would remind her that a lady never allows her emotions to get the best of her. She was to be always graceful and poised. And under no circumstances was she give to what her mother had referred to as her 'darkness.' The more she thought about her mother's words, the more Emma wanted to say to hell with the rules, and duty, and honor. And so she did just that with a cocky smirk, the Princess didn't shy away from this.

"I can handle anything you can throw at me, Captain Jones."

"We don't doubt that, dear," Regina said, looking at her as if it was the first time she truly saw her.

"Terms?" Emma deflected.

Killian glanced at Regina when was still watching Emma. "You win a hand and we'll remove a piece of clothing. We win and you'll do that for us."

It was important to be clear with these types of things, so the Princess asked, "And whoever is the first to get naked loses?"

"If one of us got naked then I think everyone comes out a winner, Swan," Killian replied, chuckling at his own joke.

"So what will it be, dear?" Regina asked, bringing her glass to her wine-colored lips. "Do you accept?"

Emma didn't waver when met the raven-haired pirate queen. "Deal the cards." However, when the Pirate Queen reached for the deck, the Princess grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. "Wait," Emma said. "I'll deal."

Regina held up her hands in surrender. And the Princess just shook her head at the Pirate Queen. She didn't know what Regina was playing at but Emma just wanted to focus on the card game. And she watched both of them as she shuffled the deck. It had been a year maybe two since she last played the game. Her duties as a princess of Misthaven and Knight-Commander kept her away from such things. But it was like riding a horse it seemed. One-handed, two, Emma remembered all of the tricks; the riffle, the Agrabah shuffle, all of it came naturally to her like she had played the game just yesterday. She could see Regina's eyes sparkle because she had played them and gotten away with it. The Pirate Queen was impressed with her subtle deception. Killian, however, looked as if he'd been cheated.

"I thought you said you've only played this once," he sneered.

"Or twice," Emma added as she started to deal. "So we'll play by Sinner's Rules. Serpents over Angels. Crowns are high. And deuces are wild."

Captain Jones leaned over to Regina. He whispered loud enough for Emma to hear. "I think we might be in trouble, my Queen."

The Pirate Queen smirked. "I'm not worried."

Emma cleared her throat and squeaked out, "Ready?"

"For you, dear? Always."

And that was that. They played cards. They laughed. They drank. They shared stories of past adventures, of loves lost, and of battles won. It was light, carefree. And Emma had almost forgotten how to do this; to let go. A lifetime reminded of her royal duty and 5 years as the Ice Queen's mistress had left her heart as frozen as Arendelle. But here, playing cards with two pirates who lived free, just for the briefest of moments, Emma felt free, too.

Unfortunately, like all good things, this game had to come to an end. She had had enough rebellion for one night.

"Full hand, Five Crowns," Emma announced before she turned to Killian with a smug smirk.

The Pirate Captain was sitting there in nothing but his skivvies and a cheeky but nervous smile. He had forth a valiant effort. But Captain Killian Jones was probably the worst card player she had ever come across. The kind of card player that could gamble away his life savings with a smile on his face. Regina, on the other hand, played her cards close to her chest. Emma almost couldn't get a read on her. But the Pirate Queen had her own tells, as anyone else did. She simply hid them better than most. Which was why she was still mostly clothed, save for gloves, which Emma had won, only to prove that she could.

"And that means," the Princess continued. "I'll be taking your underthings, Captain Jones."

"About that — It's a little brisk in here," Killian replied, giving them a counter offer. "So how about I just give you a peek at the good stuff, Swan?"

The Pirate Queen shook her head. "You can't cheat her, Captain. She won."

"Maybe we could give her something else, then," was Killian's counteroffer.

That had Regina interested. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think you know."

The two dark-haired pirates locked eyes, neither saying a word but somehow still speaking volumes. And Emma felt as though she was somehow caught up in the middle of it. She didn't like the way they were looking at her. No, — that wasn't it. Emma liked it. Perhaps maybe too much. She just wanted to know what they were planning and she fit into it all. "I suppose the only question now is will our brave young princess go for it?"

"Only one way to find out, my Queen."

That was all the warning Emma had before Regina was sauntering over to her, eyes dark and dangerous. But it wasn't the threat of a hidden blade that Emma feared, it was that hungry look in her eyes, the warmth her body gave off when she got in close, saddling the Princess in her chair. Regina cupped her face, the pads of her thumbs brushed Emma's cheeks. The Princess gasped, her breath hitching in her throat. She wanted to give in. But she pulled away instead. "What are you doing?"

The Pirate Queen leaned in again but didn't close that last bit of distance between them. "I'll give you three guesses, your Highness."

Emma's eyes narrow and she curses herself for the breathy quality her voice has taken. "I don't put on shows."

Regina whispered against her lips, "Neither do I."

"Then what is this?"

"You, collecting your winnings, Princess."

Her lips ghosted over Emma's. And the Princess almost gave in. But a sense of duty and loyalty stopped her. She couldn't do this. Her parents wouldn't be pleased. Her brother wouldn't be pleased. But more importantly, the Ice Queen wouldn't be pleased. So once again, she pulled away and this time slipped out from under the Pirate Queen.

Emma stood, straightening herself out, as she cleared her throat. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Captain Jones." She nodded to Regina. "Your Majesty."

She couldn't get to the door fast enough. She wanted to do was go back to her quarters, shake this night off, and forget it ever happened. She wanted to go home. She wanted off of the Jolly Roger, far away from pirates and hidden treasure. Emma needs her Ice Queen. But it was Regina's voice that halted her movement.

"She doesn't appreciate you, your Ice Queen," Regina began; every word cutting into her heart like a knife. "She'll never appreciate you. And if you think she loves you, your Highness, that she'll ever love you… How long are you going to be her loyal pet before you realize you're meant to run free?"

That struck a chord with Emma, her tone dripping with venom when she fired back, "I am no one's fucking pet!"

"Prove it," Regina challenged.

Under normal circumstances, she would have left. Just make a point. Even if it meant dealing with the fallout later.

She did leave at first actually because she didn't need to prove anything to Regina or anyone else. Emma marched right out of the common room but stopped just outside of the door.

She was going to regret — well, all of this. But she'd regret not doing this even more, despite the very real and very deadly consequences this could wreak. So she marched back in there just as Killian was about to say something sarcastic. However, the Princess didn't give him a chance, passing Regina to grab the Pirate Captain and pull him into a fiery kiss.

Emma could feel his hesitation; he hadn't expected this but here they were and Killian had about less than a second to respond or pull away. He chose to respond in kind and attempt to deepen the kiss. However, Emma, feeling a pang of guilt and shame, pulled away so quickly she stumbled. If it wasn't for Regina catching her by the wrist, the Princess might have fallen. Or worse — left.

"Don't go," Regina purred, as Killian settled behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Not when things are just getting interesting, Princess."

"Yes, Swan," Killian added, as he kissed along Regina's neck. "Come play with us."

Emma's throat went dry at those words. To say that she wasn't considering it would have been a lie. The offer was more than tempting. It was the very embodiment of seduction. Emma wanted this. She wanted them. But she couldn't do this, could she? She weighed out the pros and cons, weighing out the merits of logic and reasons versus giving into her desires.

And then she mumbled something that sounded a lot like "fuck it," before she closed in on the pirates, kissing Regina just as she had kissed Killian as if she was going to drink the famed Queen of the Pirates down. And when she pulled away, Emma met the other woman's gaze, sea green eyes blazing, chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing.

"Then lets play."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This Chapter is 100% Just Pure Smut

* * *

Two sets of hands were on her body. One pair was demanding and ravenous, nails scraping along her scalp, hands fisting into her hair. They matched the ferocity of the lips that had crashed into hers moments before. The other pair was slow but teasing, fingers dancing along her bare arms; nimble in their pursuit to coax little helpless noises from the Princess. Her own trembling hands were sliding across a slender waist; a finger twisting in the string of Regina's corset.

However, she hesitated and pulled away. "May I-"

Regina gripped her chin, making Emma meet her gaze.

"Stop being so chivalrous, your Highness," Regina said, her hands falling to the buttons of the Princess's vest. "Tell us what you want?"

The Princess licked her lips before she answered. "You," was her whispered confession; only amended when she felt Killian's lips on her neck as she moaned. "Both — I want you both."

"Then no more asking, Swan," Killian replied, as his fingers fiddled with the top button of her pants. "Tonight you can have us both."

"Please…"

Regina smirked as she helped the Princess shrugged off her vest. "But we wouldn't be opposed to some begging."

"Yes, begging will do just nicely." The Princess could feel Killian chuckle against her skin, as his hand slipped into her pants, cupping her sex just over her underwear, enticing a heady moan from Emma. "Oh, love. I think she likes us."

"Really?" Regina said as her hand joined his, groaning when her hand touched damp cloth. "I think you may be right. But we could always ask her." She turned her smoldering gaze on Emma. "What about it, Princess? You think you might be a little fond of us?"

Emma could only bite back a whimper in response, her head lolling back against Killian's shoulder. And he captured her lips in a slow and sensuous kiss. His beard was scratchy against her skin. But his lips were soft, not demanding. It was wondrous. And she felt — not warm — hot. Her skin was on fire with every heated passing of their tandem touch along her body. She was a candle being burned at both ends; everything bordering on too much or just right.

Somewhere along the way, the pirates; this Captain and his Queen, had rid the Princess of her pants and the confining shirt she was wearing. And now she was bare save for a thin piece of cotton covering her sex. Emma was leaning against Killian, his arms encircling her, as her fingers drew tiny, lazy circles on his forearms. With her senses all fogged up, her nerve endings firing too rapidly for her body to catch up, she didn't realize he had been whispering to her this whole time. Murmuring what he and his Pirate Queen planned to do to her.

"We're going to make you feel so good," he told her. "So, so very good…"

And just the way he said it, the rich, deep rumble of his voice, thick with desire, it made Emma weak in the knees, her stomach twisting in knots at those words.

"There's just one problem with that," Emma said, her voice breathy.

"Oh?" Killian asked. "And what's that?"

The Princess nodded to Regina. "She's overdressed."

The sound of his laugh made her sex slicken and her thighs clench together. "You're right. She is overdressed. You should do something about that, Swan."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She was on the other woman, calming her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and dizzy with need. They dueled for dominance, both of them fighting to take control. Emma knew that she hadn't been victorious; rather Regina had only allowed her to win. But it didn't matter as the Princess had first, backed up the Queen against the cabin door, and second, spun Regina around so she was facing it, hands pressed flat against the cool iron. The Princess kissed her bare shoulder causing the Pirate Queen's breath to catch in her throat. And then with the skill of someone that had done this countless times over, Emma loosened the laces of the other woman's corset.

"You're good at this," Regina whispered, and Emma could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Practice makes perfect, your Majesty," the Princess said as the stiff piece of clothing was discarded. "And this is not my first time."

"With a woman or with two lovers at the same time?"

"Either."

Emma held her breath for a moment waiting for Regina to ask the obvious question; the one about her and the Ice Queen of Arendelle. She didn't want to talk about Elsa, she didn't want to think about her. The lover that discarded her, that treated her like a poor substitute of a long, lost true love. She just wanted to enjoy the sensation of warm skin under her fingers. And for once she didn't want to worry about disappointing her parents or upsetting her standing within Court. She just wanted to feel. Not think.

Fuck the consequences.

But the Pirate Queen didn't pry, all she did was turned around, lust-blown pupils taking the Princess in as Regina offered up a simple, yet loaded challenge, as she had before. "Prove it."

"Gladly," Emma replied pulling the Pirate Queen against her. And again, they kissed as if their lives depended on it. In the ensuing duel, Regina had been rid of her shirt and skirt, leaving her just as bare as the other two. And when the Princess pulled away, her lips curled in a satisfied smile.

"We're forgetting someone," Regina whispered against Emma's lips.

The Princess hummed in agreement. "I think you might be right."

Eyes the color of burnt honey sparked with mischief as the Pirate Queen smirked. "What do you propose we do?"

"Oh, I don't actually know." Emma chuckled deep in her chest, as she circled the other woman, slipping in behind her. The Princess's breath hitched when her bare chest made contact with the warm, smooth skin of Regina's back. Gods, she wanted her. She wanted them both. Her own hands shook with a need that was only sated when she explored Regina's body; fingers dancing along every inch of skin Emma could reach as she spoke. "He did lose the card game. Maybe we should let him sit this one out while we have our fun."

"Hmm… I don't know, Princess…" Regina's breath hitched when Emma cupped her breasts with both hands. "He's been so well-behaved."

Emma smiled. Because she was right. Sure enough, quietly sitting on the edge of the bed, was Killian with his hands resting on his knees. Crystal blue eyes, dark with a hunger no food could satisfy, took in the erotic scene, his gaze slowly racking over them both as if he was trying to burn this image into his brain. Emma's hands drifted as his eyes dipped lower. And lower. And lower. Almost as if he was encouraging her and she was reading his thoughts, Emma's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Regina's underwear and the Pirate Queen arched into her touch.

"I thought — nnh — I thought you didn't put on shows," Regina reminded her. "Not that I'm complaining."

Emma smiled against Regina's hair, just breathing her in for a moment before she replied. She smelled like a summer breeze, warm and inviting. And gods, if she didn't want to explore every inch of her. With the Queen's skin so close to her lips, the Princess couldn't help but nip, kiss, and suck along the pulse point at Regina's neck as her fingers fluttered against slick folds, if only to listen to the way her breathing changed.

"Princess…"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer me."

"About what?"

Regina chuckled. "About you not putting on shows, your Highness."

The Princess laughed. "This isn't a show."

"I don't know, Swan," Killian said. "I'm thoroughly entertained."

"Not yet," Regina replied. "But you will be."

Emma smiled; arm outstretched, her index finger curling in a come hither motion. "Come play with us, Captain Jones."

He rushed them, two quick strides across the cabin until he's on them. Capturing Emma's lips a bruising kiss that hit like a fist. She met him with the same intensity, kissing him like she was trying to drink him down, as her hands still teased along Regina's body. It wasn't until Killian shuddered and groaned against Emma's lips did she realize that Regina was keeping herself busy by somehow ridding her captain of his boxers and also was stroking him as he and the Princess kissed.

"Fucking hell, Regina…" he breathed.

"Did you need something?" the Pirate Queen asked, playfully.

"To taste you, my Queen."

The pirates kissed as lovers did as if time stopped and the world stood still. They kissed trading breaths, making little sounds deep in their throats. Then Killian traced Regina's jaw, the cords of her neck. When he took one of her nipples between his lips, Regina moaned, arching into his demanding mouth. Emma cut into their dance; not to stop Killian's slow descent but more to be a part of it. So she kissed Regina as Killian had, languid passes of their lips with no true goal in mind.

The Princess felt more than saw him settled on his knees in front of them, hooking one of Regina's legs over his shoulder. And when the Pirate Queen's gasp turned into a heady groan, Emma knew that Killian had finally gotten his taste. He hummed, pleased, as the women kissed, and Regina's arm encircled Emma's neck as their kiss deepened; the Princess swallowing little moans and whimpers with Regina trembling in her arms.

One of Emma's hands was in Killian's hair, nails scraping across his scalp as she held him against his pirate lass. The other cupped Regina's breast, rolling a hardening nipple between her fingers. Emma was caught between wanting to pull back to watch Killian or staying locked in this amatory dance as they worked toward their mutual gratification.

Regina decided for her, tearing herself away, to let out a libidinous moan. "Gods, yes."

Emma smirked, her gaze dipping to catch Killian working his mouth enthusiastically against Regina's center. His eyes rolled up and the Captain grinned when he caught the Princess watching him before he was enraptured again by his task, holding his queen against his face.

"How does it feel, your Majesty?" Emma whispered.

"It's good…" Regina panted. "So good."

"Just good?" Killian asked. "Oh, love, I think we can do better than good."

Whatever retort Regina was going to make died, dissolving into a curse as she bucked against his mouth, as he entered her with his fingers. "Fuck! Yes!"

They fell in step after that. Both Killian and Emma working toward the same aim. For the rakish pirate captain, it was easy. Regina and he were partners in every sense of the word. He knew her. She knew him. Emma could see that even before now. Killian knew every inch of her. But for Emma, it was all new. She explored and played, trying to figure out what Regina liked, what she loved, what drove her crazy. The Princess imagined her fingers driving into her; Regina's slick heat clenching around her as she sent her over the proverbial edge. Emma had laid with noblemen's curious daughters, princesses, even the sitting Queen of Arendelle, but she wanted nothing more at this moment than to see Regina come to her explosive end.

"Are you close?" the Princess husked in her ear. And when the other woman nodded enthusiastically, Emma continued. "Then let's see it. I bet you're fucking gorgeous when you come. Please, I want to watch you. I need to see it. Come for us, your Majesty."

It didn't happen right then — no. If it were that easy, no one would ever leave their homes. It took their combined talents, Killian's steady ministrations, his tongue, his lips working together, and Emma's encouraging words, low raspy whispers of Regina's beauty, how she couldn't wait to taste her herself. In the end, it was their joint efforts that finally sent Regina over the line.

The Pirate Queen tore herself away from Emma to announce her climax with a keening cry of sheer ecstasy. Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, lips parted as they guided her through it.

And it was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever witnessed.

"I knew it," she breathed. "So beautiful."

Regina turned her head, offering her lips up. Emma claimed them in a sloppy kiss. She loved how sensitive the Pirate Queen had become in her post climatic lassitude; how even the smallest of touches made Regina tremble and whimper.

Killian let out a deep chuckle as he stood. "Leaving me out again?"

Regina pulled away with a shaking laugh. "Never…"

She closed the tiny distance between them and kissed him as she kissed the Princess. Slowly, lazily, as she sighed contently against his lips. Emma leaned back on the door to give lovers a moment and wasn't the least bit surprised when he picked Regina up, carrying her to their bed as they stayed locked in a loving embrace. Because there was no mistaking what they had for anything but love. Killian was so careful with Regina as he laid her down. And she looked up at him with nothing but adoration.

Emma would have given her sword arm to have someone — anyone hold her like Killian held his queen, or look at her like Regina looked at her captain.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Swan?" Killian asked the Princess.

"Simply admiring the view, Captain Jones," Emma replied, trying to hide the longing she felt as she watched them.

But Killian could see it. A subtle understanding flashed in his true blue eyes. And for a moment the Princess felt vulnerable and exposed. But thankfully Regina split his focus when she kissed his cheek and ran her lips along the underside of his jaw. He inhaled sharply when she latched onto the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear. Then his queen whispered something to her captain and his eyes darkened as he took in Emma's form. Under the weight of his gaze the Princess she could feel her temperature rise, and an all too familiar throb settle between her legs that beat in time with her quickening pulse.

With one last kiss between the pirates, Killian rose from the bed and strode toward her. Her eyes took him in, his devilish smirk, the dark glint in his gaze, his deceptively strong body. Emma didn't sleep with a lot of men; fewer complications to contend with, that, and that's just how things worked out. Men found her intimidating usually. So it took a rare man to take her to bed. And it took an exceptional one to make the experience enjoyable. But, like hell, if she didn't want him. Because she did. She wanted everything that rakish grin promised.

"Not having a change of heart now, are you?" he asked when he was close enough to touch. And when Emma shook her head, silently, Killian let out a soft laugh. "I need you to say the words, Swan. Tell us that you want this."

Not trusting her voice, the Princess leaned forward to kiss him but Killian backed away, just out of reach. "Say the words, Princess. And we'll give you exactly want you desire."

Emma licked her lips and looked up at him with eyes so dark, they weren't the color of the sea anymore but the same inky blackness of her lust blown pupils. She felt dizzy and light; hot, like she was on fire again. And neither of them had barely touched her. It was simply the anticipation of the act that had her blood buzzing like an electric current running through her.

"I want you…" she began, her voice thick and raspy. And when she stepped forward and Killian let her, she knew she had him so she continued. "And the lovely Queen of the Pirates to fuck me until I don't even remember my own name." He was so close she could faintly smell the mixture of rum and Regina on his breath. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, inviting her into his arms. Her eyes dipped towards his lips and then back up to his eyes. "Do you think you can manage that, Captain Jones?"

Killian brushed her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb and nodded. "A tall order. But my Queen and I never back down from a challenge."

"Glad to hear it."

Emma couldn't say who made the first move. Him or her. One moment they were having a standoff of sorts, the next, her back hit wood of the door, hard. His kiss hit fast and rough. Like a punch to the gut, it knocked the wind of our her and left her spinning. But she kissed him back just as fiercely, her need driving her through this lustful haze that fogged up her mind. Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him against her, as his touch glided over her ass doing the same.

"That pesky piece of cotton has to go, Swan…" he murmured, breaking the kiss to nip along her jaw.

"Take them off, Captain," was her whispered request, spoken more like a strangled plea.

"As you wish."

He helped her remove the last barrier between them, always keeping close, hands always somewhere on her body, pulling little, helpless sounds from her. As the cloth slid down her legs, she looked over Killian's shoulder and what she saw stopped her heart. Regina was on the bed with her legs spread slightly, and bent at the knees, her hand lazily teasing herself as she watched her Captain and the Princess.

"Oh, fuck…"

Killian's laugh rumbled against Emma's neck. "She doesn't normally like to watch, Swan." He cupped her center and she almost passed out. "But there's something about you." He ran his finger along the entire length of her slit and she whimpered, her knees almost giving out. "How could anyone take their eyes off of you?"

He captured her lips in a sensuous kiss. Emma's arms coiled around his neck as she moaned and rose on her toes. They traded breaths as his hands slid up the sides of her body. The leather glove that covered his mechanical hand felt cool in contrast to the warmth of his right hand and she trembled when his hands brushed the undersides of her breasts and a shaking sigh escaped her lips.

"Please," Emma whispered. "Please… touch me…"

"That is already happening, Princess," Killian teased. "Unless you had something more specific in mind."

She did. She had all sorts of debauchery in mind. And she wanted to tell him — tell them both what she wanted, how she wanted it. She wanted to exercise this newly rediscovered sexual freedom in ways she had never thought possible until now. But there was just one problem; she could not form the words. Between the pure, raw need that made her blood hum in her veins when Killian touched her, and the mental image of Regina on the bed branded into her memory, the part of her brain that controlled speech was rendered to soup. So, this time she'd leave the pretty speeches to the poets, and orators. Emma did better with actions anyway.

"Oh, I think we've broken her…" Killian called over his shoulder.

"I think you underestimate the Princess, Captain," Regina purred. Her voice had breathiness to it that made Emma's mouth water just imagining what she was doing on that bed.

"Listen to your queen, Captain Jones…" the Princess whispered, a hand slipping between their bodies. She gripped him, stroking him in a steady rhythm; telling him without words exactly just what she wanted. And when he let out a shaking curse, his hips rolling to meet her hand, Emma smirked. "It's going to take a bit more than that to break me."

She squeezed him just slightly at the base of his hardness, which made him swallow thickly and breathe, "Fucking hell."

"Stop toying with me," Emma husked in his ear, her eyes finding Regina's as she made her demand. "Fuck me, Captain Jones."

He smirked, his eyes smoldering with desire, and he nodded. "As you wish."

In one swift motion, Emma was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. They kissed as he carried them both to the bed, her hips undulating against his, as she rubbed her slickness over his stiffness.

"Fuck…" Killian rasped. "You always get this wet, Swan?"

Emma shook her head. "Not usually. No."

"So, we're in for a treat, then?" he asked as he laid her down softly at the foot of the bed, and leaned back looking down at her.

"I think I'm the one being treated, Captain Jones."

"If you do it right," Regina's voice rolled over her like silk sliding across her skin. "It's everyone's treat."

The Pirate Queen came into view when she settled on her knees just above Emma, one leg on either side of the Princess's head. And all Emma could think at first was, _Where in the fucking hell did she come from?_ But then Regina cupped the Princess's cheek, and some of her mental clarity returned.

"Still with us, Princess?" Regina asked. And when Emma nodded because she couldn't trust her voice, the Pirate Queen chuckled. "Good… I assume you're familiar with this position."

Emma was familiar with it. Queening was a favorite of the Ice Queen's. Go figure. But it was different here with them. And not because there was a third — well not just because there was a third. With Elsa, everything, even sex, was a power play, a way to assert her dominance or gain something that would help her retain her throne. It was never just about two (or more) people enjoying the company of another. Elsa never looked at her with a playful smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes. They never laughed together. They had slept together but it had never been intimate. And of course, things were casual right now. This thing between Emma and the two pirates was strictly a one-time thing. But there was something to this, almost like the Princess had forgotten sex could be more than transactional until now.

"I am…" Emma said, trying to keep her eyes locked with Regina, instead of staring at the woman's most intimate parts like it she was starving.

Regina hummed in approval. "Happy to hear it. Because you've never done it quite like this, your Highness."

The Princess almost interrupted to say that she did, but two things happened at once. Regina lowered herself down onto her eagerly awaiting mouth, and Killian took the first tentative taste of her center. Emma let out a muffled groan, and her eyes fluttered shut, overpowered by the myriad of sensations she was feeling. And her hips rocked to meet Killian's lips and tongue, just as Regina's did the same to her.

And the Pirate Queen was right. Emma hadn't ever done it quite like this.

The Princess lavished Regina's sex with long broad strokes of her tongue, exploring as she as she was being explored. She reveled in how this woman tasted, the sounds she was making, and the heat Emma felt every time she felt Killian's mouth on her. She got lost in it. Trying so desperately to please, without forgetting to give herself over to this. She still couldn't get over the feel of two sets of hands on her. One, fisting in her hair, holding against a treasure she valued more than air at this point, and the other holding her thighs, keeping the Princess against his face, with a similar devotion. It drove her wild.

A familiar warmth pooled low in Emma's stomach with each pass of Killian's lips or the sounds of Regina's raspy encouragement. All of it spiraled her arousal to new heights.

"Inside…" Regina demanded.

Emma pulled away. "Please."

The Pirate Queen tugged on her hair and whispered, "Now."

With a frown Emma complied and entered her with two fingers in one swift but jarring motion that Regina seemed to love, as she moved to meet the Princess' fingers. "Thank you, Princess… but… wasn't… talking to you."

Confusion contorted to pleasure when she felt Killian mirror her, driving his fingers into her as his tongue fluttered against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex.

"Oh, fuck me…"

Regina chuckled. "That's the idea, your Highness."

She lowered herself again, just as Emma raised to meet her, the Princess's thighs clenching around Killian's head to keep him close. Emma groaned at the taste of Regina as her lips closed around the hardened nub that had been begging for her attention. Her fingers never broke with the steady rhythm she and the other woman set before.

"Yes…" Regina hissed in delight, her hips swirling to meet Emma's unrelenting advances.

The Princess's gaze rolled up just to watch the dark goddess above her. Her eyes closed, hair cascading down her back. Backlit, Regina glowed. Her breathing staccato; wet, slick heat clenching around Emma's fingers as they moved in counterpoint to each other.

"So good, Emma…" Regina cooed. "Gods… Your mouth… Your fingers... Fuck... Yes… Don't… nnh… Don't stop…"

Emma wouldn't dream of it but with her own impending climax coiling within her, it was hard to focus. Killian was relentless but he didn't demand her pleasure. He slowly drew it out; little by little, coaxing it from her until Emma was nothing more than a trembling mess of raw need. She could feel her orgasm building like a coming tidal wave, gradually growing more intense and harder to hold back with each passing second. But Emma was desperately trying to hold on to draw this out. She didn't want to come, not yet.

However, some things are impossible to stop once they've been set in motion. And the Princess was too overstimulated to possess a certain level of control she took pride in. Between the rapturous taste of the woman above her and the unabated attention Killian had unleashed on her center, a part of her was surprised she lasted this long.

All it took was a few more thrusts, driving his fingers in, to the hilt, then curling them on the down stroke and Emma's body bowed off the bed and she came with a cry that sounded like the happy medium between a shout and a moan.

Killian stayed with her as she rode it out and once the most intense part of it ebbed away, Emma returned to her task with a new found vigor, licking and sucking every inch of Regina she could reach, all the while her fingers never stopped working in and out of the Pirate Queen.

"Fuck!" Regina moaned. "Yes, just like that. Just… like… that…"

The bed dipped under Killian's weight. And he spread the Princess's legs just a little wider to accommodate him. He positioned himself at her opening, running the engorged tip of his stiffness along her sex. Her guess was that he was testing the waters, seeing if she was too sensitive right now to do this. And when Emma's hips rose to meet him instead of recoiling, he let out a low but smug chuckle.

"Oh, I like her," he purred when Emma's legs snaked around his waist and she whimpered with a wordless, needy plea.

"I like her too," Regina breathed.

"I knew you would," Killian said. And then he sank into Emma with a drawn-out groan. "Fucking incredible."

Emma's breath caught, and she moaned as he filled and stretched her; her inner walls convulsing around this oh so welcomed intrusion.

"So fucking good…" Killian whispered as he began to slowly pump in and out of the Princess.

She hadn't come down completely from her climactic high and so Emma already found herself close to the edge.

"Killian…" Regina whined, as her hips began to lose all sense of rhythm, working disjointedly against Emma's fingers and mouth the closer she got to the end. Because Emma could feel it, with every trembling breath, with every shaking sigh. The Princess knew Regina was close. So close she could taste it. Literally.

Killian knew it too. Because he started to piston in and out of Emma, hard and fast until she was just as close as the woman above her.

"Fucking hell," Killian cursed. "You bloody women are going to be the death of me."

"You'll love it," Regina teased.

"Oh, aye, love," he agreed, the strain apparent in his voice. "It's the only way I want to die." Then he drove into Emma with each word. "Just. Like. This."

"Oh, gods!" Emma cried. "Fuck. Getting… I'm close. So fucking close."

"Yes, Swan," Killian panted. "Come for us then."

She wanted to. But Regina hadn't yet and as close as she was, Emma couldn't cheat her out of this. Because the Princess needed to see this woman come. Last time she was close enough to hear it in her voice. This time she wanted she wanted to feel Regina spasm around her fingers, and drink her climax down, only to make her peak again under her touch.

"I'm close…" Regina panted. "I'm close, too."

"Oh yeah?" Killian asked, rubbing Emma's clit in tight circles. "Then I'd love to see you come too, love."

He drove in and out of the Princess, pumping his hips with wild abandon. It was like Emma could feel him grow impossibly large with each thrust, hitting every point that promised nothing but a sweet release. And she was doing the same with the woman above her, questing fingers thrusting into Regina as Emma's tongue swirled around the Pirate Queen's clit. But Killian's advances proved to be too much and she had to cry out.

"Fuck! Yes!" Emma turned her head and her teeth sank into the creamy expanse of Regina's inner thigh to keep from crying out any further.

And it was that; that sharp pain that pushed the raven-haired goddess over the tipping point. Regina threw her head back and called out the Princess's name with a litany of praises that crescendoed just as she reached her climax. Watching her go, sent Emma over the edge, writhing under Regina as she panted and clawed and cursed; her orgasm roaring through her. And Killian guided them both through it, with gentle words, with slow, languid thrusts that Emma mirrored until both women stilled.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek. "Hello."

The Princess smiled. "Your Majesty."

The Pirate Queen chuckled. "Forever the chivalrous Princess."

Emma laughed. "In my defense, they make you take lessons."

"All the more reason to quit that royal business, Swan, and become a pirate," Killian said.

Regina settled, laying next to Emma, one leg hooked over the Princess's waist. "I enjoy this side of you, Princess. You're breathtaking."

With a shaking sigh, Killian withdrew, adding. "Oh, aye. I'd love to see you like this more often, Swan. It suits you."

The Princess cocked an eyebrow. "Captain Jones, it would take some maneuvering for you to see me like this more often."

The ends of lips curled into a devilish smirk. "Maneuvering, you say?"

"I beg your par-" The question died when Regina captured her lips in a searing kiss.

The Pirate Queen kissed Emma like a promise, a promise of more. More fun, more good times, more of this. To stay, and leave her life behind, especially if there was going to be more nights like this — it's tempting. The Pirate Queen's lips nipped along her jawline and left scorching trails down her body as she made her descent.

"Gods, yes!" Emma exclaimed, bucking her hips when Regina's lips closed around one of her nipples.

"Not the gods doing this to you, Princess. Just us," Regina husked, rolling the Princess's other nipple between her index finger and thumb, smiling when Emma squirmed under her touch.

"Your Majesty, please…" the Princess whimpered when Regina's touch dropped from her the hard, sensitive buds that had been yearning for attention.

"Careful, Princess," the Pirate Queen teased as she settled between her legs. "Someone might think you're enjoying yourself."

Killian chuckled. "Think of your reputation, Swan."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you both."

"There's a keen idea," Killian replied as Regina dipped her head lower, so close Emma could feel her breath on her center.

She wanted to beg the other woman to close the distance between them. However, she noticed Killian still hard and ready behind Regina which caused her to frown.

"You didn't come."

Killian winked. "We're not done yet, love."

This time, Emma smiled, her body humming with excitement. "Then don't let me stop either of you."

Regina grinned and kissed the top of her sex, drawing a gasp from Emma as her hips swayed to meet the Pirate Queen's lips. The Princess's hands thread into golden waves, needing to keep her close. Regina lets out an approving hum that vibrated through her center, her tongue exploring every inch of Emma.

"Oh!" the Princess moaned and panted. "Oh, gods, yes! Yes! Fuck! Nuh! So. Good… So fucking good!"

The other woman rolled her gaze up to meet Emma's. "So responsive. dear, I like that."

"It happens," The Princess breathed. "It happens when a pretty girl or guy touches me. It's… It's the strangest thing."

"Oh yes? Is that so, Princess?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. I think the same goes for you."

"It has been known to happen from time to time, yes." The other woman smiled softly, before she sank back into her task, showering Emma's oversensitive sex with attention.

"Fuck!" the Princess cursed. "Captain Jones, are you wanting for a written invitation?"

His eyes met Emma's and he grinned. "I'm a gentleman, love. Maybe I was just waiting for the proper time."

Regina pulled away and scoffed. "For fuck sakes, Killian, just fuck me already."

"And look, the proper time has just arrived," Killian quipped.

Emma watched as he positioned himself behind his queen and then slowly eased himself inside of her as Regina shuttered. He set a pace that was slow and torturous. And his partner matched him with sensuous passes of her tongue over Emma's sex.

"Gods, yes," Emma moaned as she watched the concupiscent scene.

"We should have done this bloody ages ago," Killian groaned, his hips moving faster now.

"Yessss…." the Princess hissed, both in agreement with Killian and because Regina had eased into her with two fingers.

The pressure in the small cabin was building as the three of them fell into step, working together easily for the same goal. Two sets of eyes darkened with lust watched Emma as she gasped, whimpered, and groaned, her hips bucking wildly now. There was so much going on. Regina let out little, muffled moans as she wrapped her lips around the Princess's clit and sucked gently. Killian was drilling into his queen with a far-away look in his eyes as small grunts fell from his lips with every thrust of his hips. And Emma had lost the ability to form an intelligible thought.

The finish line was in sight.

"Close," Emma whispered, her hips falling out of sync with Regina's ministrations.

Time stood still. Emma could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

And then…

It all came crashing down around her. She lifted off of the bed with a keening wail that ended in a string of breathy curses and whispered prayers. And like a domino effect, Regina arched back and tore herself from Emma's center to call out Killian's name before she climaxed with what the could only describe as a roar. And then finally with a loud moan and few more thrusts, Killian came.

The lovers slumped next to Emma, legs tangled. Killian was still holding his queen, just like he had before, in a loving embrace. And Regina looked happy and sated.

Emma smiled but she felt like the odd man out (no pun intended) and tried to slip away but the Pirate Queen grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where are you off to, Princess?"

"I just thought-"

Killian yawned. "Regina, if her legs still work, finish her off. 'Cause I'm bloody knackered. You women drained the life from me."

Emma laughed. "Tempting as that sounds-"

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying your legs still work?"

The Princess shrugged. "Maybe. I think I'll be a little shaky. It could be dangerous."

"Well then in the interest of safety, you should stay here with us," Regina replied, pulling Emma against her. "Besides, who's going to keep me company if I'm looking for a little bit of fun in the middle of the night?"

"The obvious answer would be the good Captain Jones," Emma said.

"The alright Captain Jones already said he had been good and properly fucked, so he's going to sleep, loves," Killian announced, his eyes already closed and his voice thick with exhaustion.

Regina rolled her eyes but her smile said that she found his antics endearing in some way. "I guess that means I'm going to need someone to help stave off my insomnia with me. You have anyone in mind, dear?"

Emma grinned. "I think I may be the only person suited to this particular task, your Majesty."

Regina's lips ghosted over the Princess' and she whispered, "Prove it."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome. I'm MurderouslyAdorkable on Tumblr. Not a lot of OT3 action happening there. Yet. But that's likely to change. And I hope that I did ok balancing these three evenly in this fic. Well, cheers and thanks for reading this.**


End file.
